Oh Danny Boy (or how about just "untitled")
by like a feather
Summary: Ocean's 11 fic. Danny meets a mysterious woman, and she soon finds her way into their little circle. But does she know to much when they find out that she's a spy? (Summaries aren't easy)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am dead broke, so don't sue me. Also, I've never written a movie fic, so this may be a little rough.

$$$$$

Prisons never bothered her much. Sure, they were filled with a bunch of convicts, all in there for one reason or another, but they just weren't _scary_ as some people think they are. At least this one wasn't. It was a state prison, and her father was the warden, and he had been for at least the last thirty-two years. She had practically grown up around there.

So she was walking through the a corridor with a guard on either side, escorting her to the warden's office to wish her father a happy birthday, when she saw him. There was the occasional whistle, but she ignored most of it.

In cell #172 was a man sitting on his bed, facing the wall, and appeared to be in deep thought. He had dark hair with just a little bit of gray, and deep, dark eyes. He was dead gorgeous. It made her wonder what a man that handsome could have done to be sitting in a jail cell. As they walked by, he turned, made eye contact with her, and winked. Her cheeks turned pink, but she smiled back.

"Hey, would either one of you fellows happen to know what 172 is in here for?" she asked the guards nonchalantly.

"Parole violation, I believe, ma'am," the guard on her right answered.

She nodded. Nothing wrong with a man with a parole violation, she mused.

She slowed down a bit and let the guards get a bit ahead of her. The man in cell #172 looked at her with those deep brown eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked.

She smiled and whispered, "Quiet! What's your name?"

"Danny Ocean," he whispered back.

She nodded and winked, turned, and caught up with the guards, who barely noticed her absence.

$$$$$

A/n: I know, it's not that great. But there aren't a lot of other Ocean's 11 fics to compare it with, now are there? So I guess the right thing for you to do now is either review and tell me what you think, or write your own Ocean's 11 fic!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I just babysat, so now I'm not dead broke, but I'm planning to blow it all at a casino, so don't sue me. Once again, this is my first movie fic, so be gentle with me.

$$$$$

"I have two questions for you," was the first thing that came out of Mr. Ocean's mouth at the visitors center.

"Yes?" 

"First of all, what is your name?"

"Devorah. Devorah Adams. I would shake your hand but there's a sheet of glass in the way," she answered.

He rapped on it with his knuckles. "That's not glass. And my other question for you is do you usually try to pick up convicts?"

"All I know is that you're a parole violator, I hardly consider that a convict. So why are you really here?" she asked, trying to pry some information out of this mysterious character.

He laughed and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up onto the small counter. "Well, I've been connected, but never charged, to numerous robberies over the years."

Devorah leaned forward in curiousity. "Yah, but were you really involved?"

"Let's just say I knew about them." He winked and changed the subject. "But enough about me, let's talk about you. Why are you hanging around jail?"

"I'm picking up convicts."

"Are you planning on going to college?"

"I'm thirty-two. I already went.

Mr. Ocean, since right now we're uncomfortable calling him "Danny", laughed, and when he laughed his eyes lit up. He glowed. Quite impressive for a man in jail. 

She couldn't help but smile. "When do you get out?"

"Friday."

"Need a ride?"

"No, I got a friend picking me up. But how about he brings you with him?"

"Sounds good to me." She smiled, and waved for the security guard to take him away. As soon as Mr. Ocean was out of sight, Devorah shut off the tape recorder. So far, so good.

$$$$$

A/n: I finally got an idea for a plot. Before I was just babbling, but now there is definitely a plot! Yay! You know how it is around here, you have to review or I will feel hopeless and never write again.


	3. Chapter Three

"This couldn't possibly be right," Rusty thought to himself as he pulled up in front of a five-star hotel. He checked the address again. "This is it alright." He parked and went into the lobby. It was empty except for a few employees and a woman sitting on one of the couches. That had to be her.  
  
  
"Ms. Adams?" He asked confidently. The redhead looked up from the book she had been reading, titled 10 Greatest Robberies of All Time. "My name is Rusty," he said, extending a hand.  
  
  
She smiled and shook it, but didn't say anything.   
  
  
"Maybe she doesn't know why I'm here," Rusty thought. "Mr. Ocean sent me, I believe you've met."  
  
  
She stood up. She cleared about 5' 5" in heels. "I know. You can call me Devorah."  
  
  
"Okay, Devorah, should we get going then?"  
  
  
"Yes," she said with a slow nod.  
  
  
"So how do you know Danny?" Rusty asked while they were driving.  
  
  
"Jail."  
  
  
He was a little surprised. "Jail?"  
  
  
"Yah, I was there to visit my brother, and I started talking to him instead."   
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"How do you know him? Are you two friends?"  
  
  
"Yah, we work together." He didn't want to reveal too much.  
  
  
"How long have you known each other?"  
  
  
He sighed in concentration. "Oh...a long time."  
  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
  
They sat in silence. "Something isn't right here," Rusty thought to himself about this mysterious redhead. He sighed and pulled up to another hotel.  
  
  
"Who are we picking up now?" Devorah asked.  
  
  
He turned to her and smiled. "His wife." He watched her happy little face turned to a look of confusion. Rusty laughed. "Stay in the car. And play along."  
  
  
"Okay..." She said, with a giggle. She watched him walk into the lobby. "He's not too bad lookin' himself..." she thought.  
  
  
Rusty came back out with a tall, slim brunette on his arm. "I wonder if she's involved with the robberies or not..." she thought as Rusty pushed his seat forward for Mrs. Ocean to get into the back seat.   
  
  
Mrs. Ocean noticed Devorah right away. "And who might this be, Rusty?"  
  
  
He smiled and sat down in the driver's seat. "This is my girlfriend, Devorah?"  
  
  
"Oh really? Is that Devorah with a 'v' or Deborah with a 'b'?"  
  
  
"Devorah with a 'v'," she answered. Not everybody cares enough to make the distinction between the two names.  
  
  
Mrs. Ocean nodded. "I'm Danny's wife. You can call me Tess."  
  
  
"Nice to meet you, Tess," Devorah said as they shook hands.  
  
  
"So how long have you two been going on?" Tess asked.  
  
  
Rusty thought for a moment. "Oh, about six weeks."  
  
  
Tess seemed surprised. "Wow, that's gotta be a record for you, Rusty."  
  
  
"Yah, we go good together, don't you think?" Devorah said.  
  
  
"Mmmhmm. So does Danny know that I'm coming?" Tess asked.  
  
  
"I didn't tell him, but he probably knows anyhow."  
  
  
Tess laughed. 


	4. Chapter Four

'Cheeseburger in...front of a jail,' Devorah sang in her head and took another large bite of what was left of her cheeseburger with the works. Whereas Tess ordered a salad, she had opted for the double cheeseburger with the large french fries. She was 'quite the eater' as Rusty had put it. "Fries?" she asked, shoving them in his face.  
  
They were waiting outside of a jail, waiting for Mr. Ocean to come waltzing out with a smile on his face.  
  
Rusty glanced over at the old car Tess was waiting inside of, occasionally glancing at them over her salad. Then he looked back at Devorah. "Only if you feed them to me."  
  
"What?" she asked, surprised by his straight-forwardness.  
  
"Sorry, but she's watching us in the car and if we don't like a couple than she is going get suspiscious. And then we're all in trouble."  
  
Devorah looked over at Tess, who waved at them. They both waved back and Devorah turned back to Rusty and giggled seductively. "This isn't going to be so hard..." Forcing a handful of fries into his mouth. He exclaimed something, but his words were muffled by the greasy potatoes in his mouth. "Don't talk with your mouthful, shuga-pie," she fake cooed.  
  
'This is going to be tough act,' Rusty thought, disliking her more and more by the second. But deep down, so far that he didn't even know about it, he began warming up to her.  
  
At the same time, Devorah becoming quite curious with his suit. Gray snake skin...hmmm...that can't be cheap. Perhaps and expensive purchase after a successful robbery? Or was it just fake? Whatever the matter, it was definitely a bit silly.  
  
She tugged on his tie a little bit. "Is this real?" trying to appear as lovey-dovey as possible in front of Tess.  
  
"No," Rusty said with his mouth full of cheeseburger. Just in case she was undercover, he didn't want to look too suspicious.  
  
Dev stroked the material on his chest, and his subconscious smiled to itself. Then she leaned closer and took a good wiff. Smelled like snakeskin. "Liar, it's real alright." This was definitely bought with robbery money.  
  
"Busted," he said after a large swallow. Devorah hadn't backed away and was looking into his eyes. "What?"  
  
"I just realized you have really blue eyes. Your suit makes them look gray."  
  
"What's a matter with gray?" he asked as he slowly bent down closer to her.  
  
"Nothing, I just happen to be very attracted to blue eyes," she said softly. They leaned closer and closer together until their lips were just about to touch, when she realized what was happening. She couldn't do this, she was trying to bust this guy. So instead, she put two fingers over his mouth and whispered into his ear, "I'm going to wait in the car."  
  
center$$$$$/center  
  
A/n: Does anyone but me see the attempt better? See, more description. And this story is not about that crazy Nikka woman. I'd definitely say that Devorah is more of a serious bitch instead of a blabbering idiot.  
  
Review or I shall lose my will to write about serious bitches! 


End file.
